The Life of a Farm Girl
by wisher on a star
Summary: Akari has just moved from living life with her family to living on her own in Waffle Town. Will she be able to succeed or will she fail. This is The Life of a Farm Girl
1. Silver Snow

**

* * *

**

Well...I have run out of idea bunnies for Mew Mew Two and instead have been overflowing with ideas for a Harvest Moon Fanfic.! So here you are ladies and gentlemen my Tree of Tranquility game fic.!!!!

* * *

Snow fell from every direction twisting and spiraling through the air.

A small girl bundled up to the point to where she was almost a little ball was slowly pulling a sled behind her though the snow, Her brown hair and eyes were the only visible part of her. The little girl kept stumbling and falling in the snow for was it not for the snow shoes she wore she would have fallen through the snow.

Finally the girl stopped and looked around expectantly. Seeing nothing her face fell into a look of sadness and confusion. Her legs wobbled and she fell to the ground crying. Her parents were supposed to of met her at the spot where she was at, but instead her father probably had once again passed out in the local pub and her mother was probably beating the girl's younger brother for just speaking.

After a while she heard the noise of something behind her , twisting around she saw a silver sled pull up next to her. Inside was a beautiful woman with sad blue eyes and long twisting blond hair. She reached out her hand and pulled the little girl up into the sled. Speaking to the driver it slowly pulled off into the night. Soon sleep overcame the girl as the sled raced away.

When the little girl woke she was outside her house in the small village she lived in. She wondered who the woman who had helped her was, but this thought was soon replaced by others of more importance. Such as getting warm and finding out if her brother was okay.

Stumbling into the house she was only greeted by the stinging slap of her mothers voice once again yelling at her father. Creeping past the open living room she made her way up the stairs and though the hallway into her room. She opened her dresser and hung her winter clothes up and changed into her night clothes. Checking on her brother she wondered how many more bruises would he take. Crawling onto the bed the little girl hoped no one would notice her or her brother till morning. Then she once again fell into sleep.

Akari woke up drenched in sweat. Her dreams of childhood still seemed to haunt her though they were long past.

Brushing the hair out of her face she stumbled over to the mirror. Her hair fell lank around her face while her usually upright cowlick was down. Dark patches hung under her eyes while tears soaked down her cheeks. Over the years she had grown into a splitting image of her mother and this was not something she was proud of, for every time she saw her own face she was forced to remember memoreis she would have rather forgotten. Even in a new town and with her long hair cut short she still remembered to much.

Sighing, she grabbed a comb and worked it through the knots and tangles of her hair. Her cowlick popped up and she smiled. That was the one thing that separated her from her mother, a lock of hair that would never fall down. The bags under her eyes slowly disappeared and she was soon looking like her normal exuberant self.

Smiling, she tied a green ribbon in her hair for a little flair to her usual outfit. In Akari's mind the day was already better from when she had just gotten up.

* * *

**Well there you go!!!! Hopefully I will update soon and if anyone is wondering what the pairing is in this...well you'll just have to find out!!**

**Luv,**

**Wishy on a Stary**


	2. The Time

Slowly, Akari opened her eyes as sunlight filtered in through the open windows. At first she tried to cover her head with the pillow, but finally she realized that waking up would inevitable

Stepping out into the chilly fall air Akari stretched her arms above her head and immediately wished for a scarf. It was just fall, but boy was it cold today, she thought.

Hobbling out into the cold she raced to the chicken coop and looked at the little birds.

She grabbed some feed and placed it in one of the flat bins on the floor.

Bitts, her favorite chicken, stared up at her expectantly. Akari sighed and picked him up, giving him a little scratch on the head. He clucked and ruffled his feathers in a happy way. Glancing at her watch, she jumped. It was almost eight! Quickly she put the chicken down and rushed out into the town, running into Luna.

"Watch it!" the little pink girl shouted at her.

Akari laughed but reached down to help her friend up from of the ground. Luna patted off dust and sighed.

"That was my best fall dress too…"

The rancher never heard the rest of her sentence though, because she rushed into the inn n the heavy oak doors behind her.

The whole inn looked up from what they were doing and stared at her for a moment. Of course, Maya being the klutz she was dropped a drink and sent it shattering. Chase heard the noise and stepped out of the kitchen completely covered in flour from head to toe to glance at the mess. Akari saw him and started to burst out laughing.

"Chase what did I tell you about flour, your supposed to cook with it not wear it!" She managed to giggle out.

"It's not my fault" he protested. "I was teaching Selena how to co-"

"What! We had a deal, you wouldn't tell anyone that I was doing this and I would give you oranges for a year!"

Akari backed away from the argument, but quickly realized that the dancer would probably start using violence. So she grabbed Chase's shirt collar and Selena's hair pins and wrenched them apart.

"Okay lovebirds that's enough." Both people soon stopped and backed away from each other.

Selena wiped a speck of flour off her cheeks and stormed out of the inn leaving the doors to slam with a loud bang.

"Hmph! Well it's obvious that you don't like me anymore so Chase take this as good-" Maya started to walk out, "-BYE" Meanwhile, Chase just sat there astonished at the turn of events.

"What I am going to do with you" Akari sighed. Getting up she paid for a glass of orange juice and handed it to the cook.

He slowly sipped it while Akari slunk an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay you know she didn't mean it" she said.

"Yeah, but she sounded pretty serious this time"

"Well…uh…you could always teach her how to cook instead"

"Um, NO"

Akari sighed. Chase was right, Maya was unteachable. The girl couldn't even crack an egg without screwing up somehow.

"Well bestest-buddie, call it my female intuition, but maybe it's just" she leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "her time of the month."

Chase stared at her as if she had just grown an extra head.

"What, so now she has her own month!" he yelled.

"Oh boy, you don't know what 'time of the month is' do you?" Akari asked.

The strawberry blond shook his head no. That was enough incentive for the girl to high-tail it out of there. Rushing up the steps she ran into the only place that she knew Chase would never dream of going, Town Hall.

Elli looked up from the cooking magazine she was reading and glanced at her. "Hi Ak-"

"Ssshhhh! I'm not here." the farmer whispered. The receptionist nodded in greatest secrecy and went back to learning how to make homemade sprinkles.

Leaping behind the counter she shoved herself into the little space under the counter where Gill, the famous grouch, usually sat.

Just as she did that, the doors to Town Hall opened and Chase poked his head in.

"Elli, is Akari in here?" the girl shook her head no. Chase sighed and closed the doors behind him, grumbling something about finding the farmer and making her tell him what she was talking about.

Just as Akari though it was safe to emerge from her hiding spot, Gill walked in. Crossing the counter he reached for the chair and sat down and kicked Akari in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" The blond headed boy nearly jumped out of his chair for a moment.

After recovering himself he leaned down and stared Akari.

"Do I even want to know why your under here."

"Probably not." The farmer girl told him.

Nodding, he pulled the chair out so she could get out. Of course just as Akari stood up, Chase burst in with Luke.

The woodcutter was laughing like crazy while the cook looked traumatized for life. His face was deathly white and his eyes were huge, glancing at Akari he looked disgusted.

"Women are vile creatures!" he shouted.

Akari sighed. "You know Luke probably wasn't the best person to ask about the 'time of the month' problem."

Luke started to cry, because he was laughing so hard and Chase still looked traumatized beyond belief.

Gill looked at Akari for a moment and decided that this was one moment of life that he could miss and walked out of the Town Hall, narrowly avoiding the statue who was now known as Chase.

"Come on let's all go get some ice cream, that will take our minds off things for a bit." Akari dragged the boys outside and started to walk down the steps.

Meanwhile, the Mayor looked up from his desk and stared at Elli. "Women have monthly problems?"

The girl sighed and started to explain it to the Mayor.


	3. Revenge is Best Served Hot

**Well, it's late, I'm tired, and my creative are flowing. So basically, I'm Happy. Anyway here is the new update. Please tell me what you think!!**

* * *

Luke sighed and wiped sweat from off his forehead. Chopping trees all day was long and tiring, especially for the self-proclaimed king of the forest. Bo tore his gaze from the tree he was mercilessly hacking away at, to glance at his cousin.

"Don't tell me your tired already?" asked the younger apprentice.

Luke gave him a death glare and flicked him on the forehead. "No Wimp." he muttered.

Bo was startled, something was definitely up with Luke. He would never of called him wimp! Where was the bundle of energy, where was the annoying mass of space, where was the real Luke?!

"Umm, buddy are you okay?"

"Duh! 'Course I am." he growled.

"No your not." Akari said as she strode into the little clearing. Bo stepped over to her and cowered behind the farmer.

"Spit it out" she commanded.

Luke sighed. "It's just…well…I've been thinking"

"That's a miracle all on its own." she said.

Luke smiled. "Humph! Well if your going to act like that."

Akari gently punched him in the arm. "Whatever!" she grumbled.

"Fine, I've been thinking what I'll do after my apprenticeship is over."

The girl stared at him. Could he be serious? "I don't understand."

"Well, I've always wanted to be a woodcutter, but it's also always been my dad's dream for me. If I go into woodcutter-ing than what will Bo do? There can only be one woodcutter in Waffle Hell."

Bo looked at his cousin, Luke's eye had started to twitch and Akari was beginning to shake as if she was holding in laughter. He didn't care and felt tears well up in his eyes, "Luke!". The woodcutter reached out and patted the kid on the head, stiffly and soon Bo was sobbing.

Suddenly, both Akari and Luke whipped out camera's and shot at Bo. "See, this is what you get for somehow sneaking into my house and putting all my underwear in the shipping bin." the woodcutter growled. They bother were laughing maniacally as they took pictures of the boy who bragged that he would never cry.

Bo looked utterly surprised for a moment, that was until his brain decided on the two available option. Kill Akari and Luke and destroy the blackmail. The duo saw this and started to run away from the soon to be physco-apprentice. He chased after the two people until they were almost at the edge of the Maple Lake.

It was then that due to Akari's exceptionally bad luck that she tripped. Luke looked back at the raging Bo and the helpless farmer. Deciding ultimately that Akari was somehow going to escape on her own, he waved goodbye and continued running. The girl looked up hopelessly at her now running away salvation. Lifting herself up she hobbled away at a much slower pace, still intent on escaping the Bo monster.

Akari passed by the inn and towards the ocean front. That was till she tripped. Except this time it was over a couple in the sand, Akari fell face first into the chest of one. She scrambled up and saw who she had fell on.

"Chase…Maya, what are you guys doing?" the two were lying in the sand and had appeared to be doing something rather romantic before a rather rude person had unintentionally tripped over them.

"Umm, nothing! We swear!" they said in unison.

"Okay…good thing your back together" they both nodded and stood up.

"Yep, now Chasey-poo is all MINE!" Maya said, throwing her arms around the defenseless cook.

"Don't…ever….call…me…that….again."

"'Kay Chasey-wasey."

Akari nodded and looked up at her pursuer. "Well, got to run. Bye!" Chase tried to wave back till he was pulled back down by Maya.

Well at least their back together instead of fighting, Akari thought. She had almost reached the lighthouse till something grabbed her and pulled the poor girl behind some rocks.

A arm snaked around her head covering her mouth, doing the only thing she could think, she bit it.

"OWW!!"

"Luke!" she hissed.

"SHHHHHHHHH!!" he put a hand once more over her mouth and dug around in his jacket, before pulling out a camera.

Akari stared at it and then at the hand still on her mouth. Luke followed her line of site and soon removed it, red-faced.

"Took you long enough." she grumbled. Luke just gave a little jiggle of the camera to remind her.

The farmer finally caught on and pulled out her own camera. It was a little busted up due to the falls, but Luke had somehow managed to go into smart mode and figured out that the film role was still intact.

The two smiled at their luck and continued plotting their devious plan of revenge. They whispered back and forth till they finally had an idea. Akari whispered it and Luke nodded vigorously. They peaked out to make sure that Bo still wasn't after them and stood up.

"This'll teach him to go into my room again." Akari nodded and grabbed the cameras, heading off to Town Hall with the farmer following suit.

* * *

**That is why you never ship someone's underwear. Don't Despair this is only part 1 of this random two-shot.**

**Hope you luffd,**

**Wishy**


	4. Revenge is Best Served Hot 2

**

* * *

**

Wow this one is wayyy overdue. Thank you for snow days. I swear I love them. That and snow are the only reason I exist. Plus they give me time to write stories so extra credit.

Discalimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, do you really think I would be writing fanfictions about it?

* * *

Waffle Island is best known for it's peacefulness. In fact it even received an award for it, but that's irrelevant.

From the cool tranquility of the ocean, to the lush green hills of the Brownie Ranch District, nothing can compare to the serene landscape of the Island of Waffle. Even the citizens of the island, say nothing is better than taking a long walk just to relish in the joys of nature. As children, parents teach them to not disturb this peace, so when it is broken…. It forms a matter of taboo, to be put in proper terms.

So for instance, if two people were trying to break into town hall by climbing through an upper story window, this would be considered peace breaking. Or for instance, two people provoking a rather docile child into becoming an angry beast, this is also called peace breaking.

Sadly though, one of these events was occurring at this very moment in Waffle Town Square.

"Higher, Luke" Akari yelled down to the woodsman.

"You **do** realize that your not the lightest person in the world, don't you?"

The farmer sighed, "And you **do** realize that I could easily just fall right on top of you and possible break your bones?". This comment shut the boy up pretty quickly.

But, Luke being Luke he had to have the final say. "Well, being the genius woodcutter that I am, I realize both of these things, AND the fact that if you fell all I would have to do is roll away from under you."

"Fine but at least I- HEY I GOT IT" she screamed.

Yes, at this very moment our heroine was hanging from the ledge of the upstairs window while Luke did a victory dance below.

Was this dangerous? Well, it depended on who you asked.

Was this peace breaking? Once again it depends on who you ask. If you happen to ask either of the two people currently involved in doing something dangerous, then no. Actually to them anything they did was probably considered alright, at least in their minds.

Akari grunted with effort as she attempted to pull herself up onto the ledge so she could crawl inside.

"Um Aki, I hate to rush you, but well, uh you see um G-Gill is kind of coming up the steps and I kind of like living."

"WHAT!!" the farmer screamed. The very thought of being caught by the son of the mayor fueled her efforts enough to pull herself up and through the open space.

Unfortunately, she quickly realized that if Gill was coming that there was no way to get Luke up.

Poking her head out Akari looked for Luke, "How are you coming up!?" she scream whispered.

The boy below started to gesture wildly and point in several directions at once. Sadly though, Akari didn't know any of Secret-Woodman-Language so she was left clueless. Luke didn't catch on and continued to point and wave until the girl stuck her head back in.

"This is so bad" , she whispered. She looked around the room for something that could help her.

Inside, was a long oak table with a wall of small letter boxes and bags full of cards and boxes. Not finding anything to help the woodcutter with, the farmer started on their original task and pulled out the printed pictures and a box of envelopes and set to work, stuffing pictures into a envelope and putting one in each box on the wall.

Soon cries were heard from outside.

"HI GILL! How are YOU doing? Mind if I call you Gilligan. No? Hm, how about Gilly. No! I'll call you uhh… Mr. G!! Yeah that's it. What up MR. G!!! Me? I'm not blocking the doors to town hall. I'm just standing here 'cause I'm looking at uhh the LINES IN THE WOOD! Yeah, that's it the lines in the wood. What!? Me STALLING!? You must be kidding! Why would I of all people be stalling! I mean, it's not like I'm not letting you in because Akari's in the mail room sending off letters with pictures of Bo crying or anything! 'Cause that would be totally pointless!"

At hearing this Akari simply smacked her forehead with her palm_. I am sooo dead_, she thought. Quickly, she finished up with the letters and snuck out the window she had come in.

Once her feet hit the ground she looked for Luke. There he was standing in front of the door doing anything he could to keep Gill from going into the Town Hall.

"Wait uhh I think I'm having a seizure! I SEE THE LIGHT!!!" At this moment, Luke fell to the ground and shook violently. That is until a certain dancer came and saw this.

"LUKEEEE!!!" she screamed. The aforementioned boy stopped shaking and looked up and saw Selena rushing towards him with a lopsided cake in her hands.

"NO, DON'T DIE ON ME!!!!" she yelled. "I made this cake for you so you CAN'T DIE ONE ME!!"

Luke looked around for an escape option, because anything was better than being ambushed by a love crazed Selena.

At seeing this, Akari decided that Luke could probably fend on his own and that she was no longer needed. So the wise farmer left the Town Square just as the Peace Police came running up the steps to see what was the matter.

Of course, she didn't notice Gill running down the steps after her.

"Really Akari, I thought you had more sense than that." he told the girl.

The farmer turned around and decided to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Seriously though, Bo crying?"

_Crap_, she thought, _what am I going to do?_ "You know it's not nice to wrongly accuse someone of something."

"I'm not not wrongly accusing."

"Hmph!" Akari turned around and marched away.

"Akari, I am getting one of those pictures right?" he yelled after her.

The farmerturned around smiling and nodded. Gill smiled too and with that they walked away in opposite directions, oddly content with life.

**

* * *

**

That was the most fun I've had writing a chappie in a while. I luve this chapter soooo much, so many laughs.

**Oh well, I'll try and update as soon as I can for this Review pllllllleeeeeaaaaaasssseeee!!!!!!!!**

**Luv,  
Moi (Wisher on a Star)**


	5. Meeting Time

As night fell, our young heroine walked to a farm much like her own.

Akari whistled a quiet tune to herself ad wrapped her coat tighter around her shoulders. The chill fall air had decided to visit Waffle Island, and it already felt like winter.

As she walked through the Mine District, she passed by Luke, who waved at her, looking solemn. His ax was slung over his shoulder and he looked just like the woodman he was. His face brightened for a moment as he gave Akari a sly wink before walking towards his home.

The farmer grinned in anticipation from the soon-to-be plan. They had concocted it the night Dale had found the picture of Bo crying in his mailbox. The carpenter immediately knew who had done this and Luke was punished. For two whole week Luke was curfew was cut short to no later than dusk and was forbidden to talk to Akari.

As for Bo, the poor boy hadn't been seen for days. Luke had tried to get him out of his hovel, but the only good that did was having Luke's ego knocked down a few inches from a scuffle in which he lost.

Soon, the girl was passing the mines. Through the dim lights she saw Phoebe and Calvin walking around inside. Secretly, she wondered what they did in the dark corners after Chloe had left, but decided that it was better not knowing.

Finally, the arrived at the Souffle Farm. She walked up the wide steps and knocked on the door. Anissa threw it open and quickly ushered the girl inside.

"You're late." She accused.

"Farm work took longer than I thought." Akari said as she took off her jacket, placing it in a chair. On top of her jacket she placed the bag she brought. Turning, to her friend she asked, "Is the plan still on?".

The older girl sighed and fingered her side braid. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Trust me, nobody's going to find out."

"Still…"

Akari put on a big smile and put her hands together in classical begging position, "Please?". Anissa turned to stare out the window for a moment, until she finally nodded a yes, "Just promise you'll be careful.".

The farmer gave her friend an odd look, "Aren't I always?".

And for a moment, laughter was heard over the whistling wind.

* * *

At the same moment Luke was leaning over Bo, holding some very interesting magazines.

"Now, Bo. How about you help me sneak out and I won't tell Pops you have these?", he wiggled them around in the air for emphasis.

The younger boy let out a loud "No!" and made a lunge for the magazines, but Luke was quicker and yanked them above his head, keeping them away.

"I'll tell Pops you're sneaking out!"

"And, I'll tell Pops that you have these.", waving the glossy pages in his cousin's face.

Bo crossed his arms and glared at Luke, as he flipped through them, looking at the pictures. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine, can I have them back now?"

"Nah, I think I'll keep these."

"Luke!"

"Or, I'll keep them until this punishments over."

Bo thought things over quickly in his head. "Alright, but if your going to get out of here, better do it while Pops is closing up the shop."

Luke thanked his cousin, promising to give the magazines back…eventually, and climbed out the window.

* * *

On the Souffle Farm, two girl's were trying to escape. Anissa crawled through the window, dainty as always. Unfortunately, her dress snagged on a rather large, jagged splinter, and the poor girl fell to the ground, letting out a loud shriek.

Akari, however, took the window with much more experience. With one hand on the sill, she pushed out and hopped quietly to the ground, not making a sound.

Standing up she gave a hand to her friend to help her up. Anissa smiled gratefully and brushed the dirt off her dress. Gasping when she saw the damage. The dress contained a rather unseemly tear, from knee to ankles.

Akari noticed her friends distress and followed her line of vision, "Well at least Jin will like it.". The older girl blushed and stared down at her hands, while the farmer just laughed. "Oh yes, I'm sure Jin will **definitely **like it."

Anissa just sighed, waiting for her friend to finish. Just before she opened her mouth to ask once more why they were doing this, the other girl opened hers.

"Come on, we'll be late!"

* * *

They met along the beach. Luke had gotten there first and had already started a fire in the pit, trying to warm his bones up from the cold. Now he sat, cross-legged, and hunched near the flame, waiting for Akari.

Soon she arrived along with Anissa. They smiled and greeted each other. Akari with a "Hi.", and Anissa with a rather suggestive wink and stare at the tear. Luckily, the farmer noticed and slapped Luke across the head, much to his dismay.

The trio sat hunched around the fire and chatted long into the night, as friends do. It wasn't until the logs had nearly burn to ashes, did they finally leave.

Akari shivered as she stood up along with Anissa. Luke got up as well, but in a much slower fashion, rubbing his hands together for heat. "Well, see you tomorrow."

The woodsman nodded and started to walk off, bidding the girl's goodbye, but not before Akari noticed some magazines poking out the top of Luke's bag. "Wow, Luke needs help perfecting his makeup?"

He gave her a odd look, "Uh…yeah let's stick with that.".

"Alright, see you, but if you need some help with skin and hair care just ask Julius!" Anissa said, not trying to be mean. The other two cracked up at this, leaving Anissa to wonder what was so funny.

They once again said goodbye, and then headed of in opposite directions. As Akari headed down the winding road back, she laughed merrily and looked at Anissa. "You know, I really like this place."

The older girl looked at the younger one and smiled, "Well, I'm glad I have a friend like you, even if I'll probably get in trouble for this one day." The two smiled and walked off back to Souffle.

As Luke headed home, however, he quickly realized what was waiting for him....

* * *

**Hope you liked!! Please review and the next chapter should be up by next week. Thanks for reading!!**

**Love,**

**Wisher**


End file.
